TOW the Wake-Up Call
by simplymondler
Summary: No job. Disappointed parents. No boyfriend. What if Chandler's words at the end TOW Ross finds out had hurt Monica? A short little oneshot where Chandler makes it up to her. Mondler.


TOW the Wake-Up Call

* * *

I always thought Chandler was a little mean in the last scene of TOW Ross finds out. Don't get me wrong, I love Chandler and I know he was cranky and tired and fed up etc …but still his tactics seemed a little below the belt. So this is my kinda fix-it fic. Oneshot.

It's set during the closing credits of TOW Ross Finds Out and then goes AU. (Also, I *may* have been influenced by the amazing towel scene in TOW Flashback.)

* * *

"I mean, if it were me, I think I'd have difficulty just getting out of bed at all."

He knew the moment he'd won.

He watched her deflate in front of him, seeming as if her energy had been drained from her.

"Y'know, I try to stay positive…"she sounded tired…tired was good.

This had been a stroke of genius.

"So, you feel like goin' for a run?" Chandler asked already knowing the answer.

"All right."

She didn't move. Pure genius.

"Because," he continued barely keeping the triumphant smile from his face, "you know, you don't have to. If you want, you could just take a nap right here."

"No, that's ok," she murmured. "I'll just uh," she slowly lifted an arm weakly and waved it in the vague direction of the door, "go back."

"Ok," Chandler said hoping he sounded understanding. He promised himself he wouldn't do the victory dance until she was gone.

Slowly, she started shuffling towards the door. Chandler grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders. Monica didn't acknowledge it but one hand weakly clutched at an edge, automatically tugging it tighter to her.

He rushed ahead and opened both apartment doors. He was so close to victory.

"Sleep well Mon."

She didn't reply. With glee he realized he'd done it. He'd won.

As soon as he closed both doors he danced his happy dance all the way back into his bedroom. He'd been so exhausted lately that he fell into a blissful sleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Monica?" Rachel queried, emerging from her bedroom a few hours later, surprised to find her roommate huddled on the couch, "you ok?"

"I don't know," she murmured vacantly.

Concerned, Rachel hurried over and joined her; from here she could see that her friend was crying. "Hey, what's going on? Mon?" she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her as close as possible.

"My life sucks," she cried quietly. "I got fired. I can't find another job. I can't tell my parents and I've got no boyfriend."

"What's brought this on?" Rachel asked grabbing more tissues which Monica accepted gratefully. She'd been fine when she'd gone to bed; she'd turned in early as she had a 6.30am run with Chandler scheduled.

"I can't even help a friend lose weight without getting so obsessive and so *Monica* about it," she started sobbing causing Rachel to squeeze her tighter, rubbing her back and offering words of comfort.

"What happened?" she persisted. "Did you go out for a run?"

Monica shook her head, "I was going to," she sniffed, "but Chandler…"

"Chandler what?" Rachel asked a hard edge creeping into her voice as she started to do the math.

"He just pointed out the truth," Monica said softly. "My life's pathetic."

What? Rachel couldn't believe that Chandler, of all people, would say that to Monica. He was so close to her and he was the one out of all of them that knew how to cheer her up. He always looked out for her in a way that made Rachel a little jealous. No one was as protective over her as Chandler was of Monica.

"He actually said that?"

"No…but it's what he meant," she shrugged, leaning into Rachel, "and it's true."

"No it's not! Just because you haven't got a job or a boyfriend right now isn't important," Rachel insisted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're a fantastic friend, sister and an auntie! You've got a great life and you'll get a job soon – you're a brilliant chef."

"You think that?" she wanted to believe her friend's words but it was hard.

"Of course- it's just a matter of time," she rested her head against her roommate's. "Ya know, just last year I had no job, had just run out of my own wedding and had basically nothing. You helped me *so* much Monica and now I'm happy…well besides the whole Ross thing," she smiled, pleased when Monica smiled a little too. "You helped me rebuild my life and for that I'll be eternally grateful. The fact you did that for me should prove to you what an amazing person you are."

"Thanks Rachel," she smiled, although her eyes were still teary, she looked a little brighter, "that's really sweet."

"Well, I meant every word," she assured. "Things will get better Monica, just be patient."

She nodded, staying in her friend's embrace for a moment longer.

"I think I need a hot shower," Monica decided. Something to comfort and refresh her. She could use that expensive mango body scrub she saved for special occasions, "thanks Rachel."

"It's ok," Rachel offered a smile. She watched as Monica untangled herself from the blanket and headed towards the bathroom. She waited until the door had closed before her face twisted into anger. Still in her sleepwear, she stormed across to number 19, not even knocking as she burst into the apartment.

"Morning Rach," Joey greeted from the counter, spoon in mouth as he concentrated on the puzzle on the back of the cereal box.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Chandler?" he asked confused looking up. "Still asleep I think."

Ignoring his questioning look she marched into Chandler's bedroom, opening the door with such force that it banged against the wall causing the occupant to snap awake.

"What did you do?" She demanded, approaching the bed as he quickly scrambled into a sitting position.

"What? Nothing?" He protested, confused and somewhat scared.

He saw Joey standing in the doorway with a questioning eyebrow. He shrugged back slightly in response to the silent question; he had no idea what was going on either.

"To Monica," she continued, jabbing a finger at his chest as he backed up as much as he could against the headboard.

"Monica…oh," his face turned a little guilty as he remembered their last conversation. No job, disappointed parents and no boyfriend. Crap. "I didn't mean any of it. I just needed to sleep. It was 6.30 on a Sunday morning," he pleaded his innocence.

"If it meant nothing then why has she been crying her eyes out over her 'pathetic life'? You're meant to be one of her best friends, how could you do that to her?"

Mad, she picked up a pillow and started to hit him with it in frustration. He didn't even try to stop the blows, too shocked by Rachel's words. She'd been crying? He'd made her cry? Monica?

No job. Disappointed parents. No boyfriend; he used her biggest insecurities against her.

"I didn't, I mean-"

The pillow was thrown back onto the bed as Rachel calmed enough to see his face. He looked mortified so she relented a little.

"Well you did," she shot back her anger dissipating somewhat. "Chandler, you know how down she is right now about everything. Why would you do that?"

"God, I wasn't thinking," he ran a hand through his hair angry at himself. He really hadn't meant any of it. Hadn't even considered that it would upset her. He'd been so achy and exhausted that all he'd wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't preplanned it or anything; the tactic had just presented itself in his tired mind as a quick way of guaranteeing sleep. Crap. "Let me go talk to her-"

"She's in the shower," Rachel said, studying him. She knew he wouldn't have intentionally hurt her. Everyone knew Monica and Chandler had a special bond, they were extremely close and both seemed to rely on that connection. This was just a blip.

"I don't care," Chandler stated, climbing out of bed, "I need to apologize to her."

He couldn't have Monica hurting because of him. He just couldn't.

He walked past both Rachel and Joey and headed into the girls' apartment closing the door behind him. He knew Rachel would give them space to sort this out. He could hear the shower still running so hovered anxiously by the couch.

He hated waiting. He hated the thought that she was hurting. Hated that it was because of him.

No job. Disappointed parents. No boyfriend.

What an idiot!

He finally heard the shower shut off and mentally braced himself. A couple of moments later she emerged from the bathroom in her towel; a sight he'd seen many a time but it never failed to take his breath away, "hey," he stammered.

"Oh, hi Chandler," she turned having not noticed him. She offered him a tight smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for being an idiot," he winced.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he bit his lip as his words from earlier ran through his mind yet again. What had he been thinking? "I'm really sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to use any of the things against you. You were being a good friend trying to help me out and that's not how I intended to show my gratitude."

"It's ok Chandler," she shrugged non-committedly. "Forget about it."

Monica turned towards her bedroom but he hurried after her and grabbed her arm, turning her to him. She blinked in surprised.

"No it's not alright. I was a jerk."

"Maybe a little," she shrugged with a hint of a genuine smile, "but I pushed you to it. I was being…unreasonable."

"Maybe a little," he mimicked back with a small smile tugging at his lips, "but that doesn't excuse me saying that stuff."

Monica stared into his sincere eyes and squeezed his hand, "thanks."

"Come here," he gently tugged her into his arms. He felt the soft terrycloth under his fingertips and softly inhaled her scent; she smelt of mango and he liked it. "Everything I said earlier, I shouldn't have. I should have been reminding you how brilliant you are. You're incredible Monica," he whispered softly, "you're beautiful, passionate, caring, kind and a so fricking amazing that-"

She pulled away slightly, just enough that she could look into his blue eyes. He looked so open and honest that she swallowed slightly. Their arms stayed around each other, keeping their embrace. The moment seemed so intimate -right now, it was just the two of them.

"You mean that?" she whispered, her eyes searching his, for what she wasn't sure.

"I do," he whispered back entranced, caught in the same spell.

Slowly she leaned forward, half expecting him to pull back but he didn't. Instead he leant forward a fraction too, his eyes dropping to her lips. Unconsciously, her tongue darted out to wet them and she felt his grip tighten around her before he closed the gap.

His lips felt delicious against her own as they gently touched and caressed hers. Unable to hold back the kiss deepened, both unable to get enough of the other's taste. One of her hands traced the back of his neck before stroking through his soft hair, holding him in place as she explored his mouth further.

The kiss eventually came to an end and they pulled apart slightly, although he kept his arms firmly around her.

"Wow," he murmured, to which she couldn't help but smile, "that's what I call making up."

She hit his chest playfully before her fingers traced light patterns on his t shirt.

"So ah," she looked down at her fingers, suddenly unable to meet his gaze, "that was some kiss."

"Uh huh," he agreed. "Wanna do it again?"

In response she crashed her lips onto his hungrily, groaning as he returned the kiss with just as much fever. She could feel his hands on her bare shoulders which sent shivers through her body. She'd never expected that he'd be such a good kisser, that she could feel so much from just a kiss.

Chandler was just as amazed, unable to believe how good it felt. One of his hands tried to get further down her back, desperate to feel more skin, unwittingly dislodging her towel. He felt the towel fall and held his breath as he heard it drop to the floor. He closed his eyes and groaned scared to move. Pulling his lips away, he pressed a desperate kiss to her forehead breathing heavily.

"Are you naked?" he whispered, his eyes still closed tightly.

"Yep," she whispered back causing him to shiver and bite his lip.

"If I open my eyes that's our friendship ruined," Chandler confessed. "If I see you, I'm taking you into that bedroom and we'll never be able to go back to being just friends again."

She swallowed, her fingers gently caressing his cheek and chin. She wanted this. Not just sex, no she would never risk their friendship for that but a relationship with Chandler? It just felt so right. She wanted that; she wanted him. If their kisses felt so natural she could only imagine what the next step would be like. This was exciting.

Decision made, she stepped away from him, wearing nothing but a smile, "ok, open your eyes."

He did. Drinking in the sight of Monica he vowed to never close his eyes again.

* * *

Fin.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback on my last fic. I know this one's a little more clichéd and cheesy but please do let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
